oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Milk Diet
}} Milk Diet is the 4th episode of Season 2 and was remade as the forty-fourth episode for Season 7 under the title And The Winner Is... Dee Dee!. Plot This episode started with Dee Dee looking at Oggy's Cow-y Bank, he goes on it, get inside to get a coin, he goes to Lottery to give at cashier with a coin, so he gives a paper from him, Dee Dee scratch a Card with his finger that says 'BINGO Dee Dee bought her into Oggy's house. Dee Dee start writing pencil square at her, she saw grass at Oggy's Kitchen, so she goes at grass and eat it, when Oggy in his kitchen with book, so he opened his fridge to drink a soda (made out of milk), When she moos, Oggy hear something about her eating a flower, he uses his finger to correct eyes, Cow walks from Oggy's kitchen, Oggy see a cow picture in a "Milk Soda", Oggy still outrageous. He walks from his kitchen, and spots a dirty mud across his living room, he spots his living room messes up including, TV and pillow. Oggy was revealed she messing up his living room, he uses his flyswatter to slap her by 5 times to kick her out in Oggy's house when she escaping, so Oggy closes his main door house. Cow returns with Dee Dee, and she stops it, Dee Dee wants her to get back at Oggy's house, but she's too scared by Oggy's flyswatter slapped 5 times. So Dee Dee should get Cow to air vent without Oggy's identity, he uses her to the tunnel, pushing her, plant the bomb to push her to surround the tunnel at Oggy's living room, when she moos, Oggy hear something about her. At the air vent, she moos more, Joey and Marky trying to shush for her whilst two cockroaches reads a book, Dee Dee uses his pencil to writing around her head, When she moos more and more, Joey frustrated her, and kicking her, when milk pushing Joey, Dee Dee discover that she gots a milk to taste it. He uses his chalk at an order for Cow plus a bull equal have babies equal with some milk and equal to the cockroaches to remember that, Joey and Marky good match, so their read books. Dee Dee bought a bull to Oggy's house, so he goes back to the tunnel to bring her into a bull, whilst Oggy gets outside with his clothes to put some clothes at hanger with a red shirt, Oggy's think he saw him, he holds his redshirt, whilst a bull got warning to attack Oggy or he's running from him, crashes Oggy's garage with red car, he spinning red car to the Oggy's house roof. Oggy thinks a bull passed his red shirt with 2 times and crashing him into the rock, so Oggy gets inside his house, but a bull trying to manage to attack him by changing longer instead of shorter, so Oggy spots him running, use his glasses to crashing him to flying Oggy and falling it. Bull steps him 3 times when Oggy become a ball so he can play him, Dee Dee bringing Cow outside, he made attention to him for her, a bull loves her with yellow bell when Dee Dee throw yellow bell and he tells about milk. He betrayed Dee Dee and bringing Cow to leave Oggy's house. At the end inside the air vent, Dee Dee is writing about milk, he starts crying, But Joey and Marky give him Oggy's Cow-y Bank, so he uses his pencil and writing it. (Episode ends) Gallery Ezaberth or ella.png Cow.jpg And The Winner Is... Dee Dee! 1.jpg And The Winner Is... Dee Dee! 2.jpg Video References Category:Episodes from season 2 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)